


Better Place

by Blue090899



Series: Adjustments [7]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Angst, Billy's Mom - Freeform, Guitar playing/singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue090899/pseuds/Blue090899
Summary: Billy reconnects with his Mom and thinks that maybe it's time they can have a relationship. Billy gives it a chance but realizes his Mom hasn't changed after all.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Marilyn Batson, Billy Batson & Rosa Vasquez, Billy Batson & Victor Vasquez
Series: Adjustments [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410187
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing I noticed was the blinding light suddenly turning on. I groaned and threw the blanket over my head, hoping to block the light. I could lightly hear Freddie complain, but I was still half-asleep to put much thought to him. 

"Come on, Boy's time to get up, breakfast is ready," Rosa said, smiling at least I assumed she was. It is one of the many things I love about her. 

I groan again before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Rosa snorted as she saw my massive bedhead. "He finally wakes," Rosa joked. 

I glanced at Rosa, who was still in her pajamas, and she was smiling. "Will be down in a second, Rosa," Freddie explained. 

"Alright, hurry and get dressed, then come down for breakfast," Rosa instructed before leaving the room. Freddie gave her a nod and a smile. I jumped down from the top bunk and got dressed. Once dressed, I pulled my phone off the charger, noticing I had a new text message. I didn't recognize the number and wondered who would be texting me this early in the morning. 

When I opened my phone and read the message, I was shocked by who they were from. 

"Hey, Billy, it's Mom. I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but can you meet me at the diner on the corner of 37th after school. I'll be there at three." 

Why was she trying to talk to me almost two months later? Was now a good time for her? 

I didn't know how to feel, and I wasn't sure what to do. 

Sure, I'm pissed at my Mom; she shouldn't have abandoned me thinking I'd be better off because honestly, I wasn't. Ten years of "Good people" was a lie. Almost every foster home I went through treated me like trash, which was why I only spent a few months at most with these so-called nice people. And of course, to look for my Mom, but as we all know, it was all a lie, and she didn't want me. I sometimes think she never did, but maybe she did now, after all. It wouldn't hurt to at least hear her out. Right?

I'm going to see her after school. I'll need to figure out some excuse to walk home without Freddie. I don't want everyone to know about this in case it's just a one-time thing. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard my name. 

"Earth to Billy. You still there?" Freddie asked, concerned. 

I looked up at him, "What?" 

"You okay?" Freddie asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said quietly, drawing a suspicious look from Freddie. 

"Good because we need to hurry down, or Pedro will eat all the bacon," Freddie urged, making me smile. 

***Shazam!*** 

After Breakfast, Victor drove us to school, where I attempted to focus in class, but since I was going to see my Mom after school, focusing was difficult. Still, I somehow made it through the day. Finally, Freddie and I were walking out to the front of the school to meet with everyone else when I decided now was as good of a time as any to give my excuse as to why I won't be walking home. 

"Tell everyone I'll meet you home later. I have to go see Bowie for something," I explained as I started walking away. 

"Wait. Why?" Freddie asked, puzzled. 

"He texted me this morning," I lied. 

"Okay, I guess I'll see you home then?" Freddie said, sounding disappointed. I felt terrible about this, but I don't want anyone to know about my Mom and me if nothing comes of it. I don't want them to look at me in sympathy any more than they already do. 

"Yeah sure," I answered before heading the other way. 

The diner we were supposed to meet at was only a few blocks away from Faucett Central, so it took me practically no time at all to get there. I stood out front and checked the time. " _ 3:00"  _

The time she said she'd be here. I was nervous and scared of what she would say and what would happen. The last time I saw her, she broke my heart and told me the truth. She didn't look for me and figured I'd be better on my own. And if I'm honest, I'm still not over it a few months later. 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before entering the restaurant. It wasn't overly crowded since it was late afternoon, meaning it was easy to find her. She sat in a booth on her phone with a cup of coffee next to her. I casually made my way over to her, taking one last breath, hoping to calm my nerves. 

When I got to her table, I didn't have to say anything as she saw me, and a smile crossed her face, " You came?" 

"Yeah," I said quietly. 

"Please sit down. You have no idea how happy I am to see you," She explained. 

You're right. I have no idea since we haven't seen each other for the better part of ten years. I remained silent, with the air becoming tense. I took my seat across from her and waited for her to speak

"Well, how have you been?" She asked nervously. 

"I'm fine," I said. 

"That's ... good," She said awkwardly. 

"Yeah, it is," I said tensely. A waitress ended up coming over and asking if we wanted anything I told her water would be fine while my Mom said she had coffee. Once the waitress left, she did something unexpected. 

She took a deep breath before reaching her hand across to touch mine. I yanked back and looked at her in shock why would she even try touching me after everything she's done. 

"Look, Billy, I know you're angry with me and that what I did was wrong, and there's nothing I could ever do to make up for abandoning you, but all I wanted to tell you is that I'm sorry," She explained. 

She sounded sincere, which I appreciated, but it's going to take a lot for me to forgive her. 

"And if you'll give me a chance, I would like to get to know you better," She asked. 

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" I asked, unsure what she meant by  _ getting to know me better.  _

"Well, if you have the time, I wanted to treat you to dinner and talk," She explained softly. 

"Okay," I said queitly. I still hated my Mom but I could tell she was making an effort, and it seemed as if she might be ready to be there for me, but time will tell. 

We spent the next hour talking over dinner I told her all about Rosa and Victor and how I'm happy living with them. I talked about how awesome Freddie and the rest of my foster siblings are. She said she was happy for me. She explained that she had a nice job working for a sewing company and that things are going good with her boyfriend Travis. It seemed as if she might have her life together, as did I. 

I got so lost in talking with her I hadn't realized all the text messages I was getting in our family group chat. 

Everyone was worried out of there minds and wondering where I was. I sent a text telling them I'd be home soon and not to worry that I'm fine. 

"Everything, alright?" My Mom asked taking a sip of water. 

"Yeah, my family is just wondering where I am." I explained while texting, "I really need to get going." 

"Okay, well, it was nice seeing you Billy," She said softly and a small smile. I stood up and smiled back. 

"You too." 

"And Billy, I hope we can do this again. It was nice." 

"Yeah sure." 

I quickly headed out of the restaurant and headed to the closet subway station hoping no one would be too upset when I made it home. I knew Victor had a temper, and I can still remember when he yelled my Ears off when I was skipping school and getting Freddie into trouble. 

I just had to hope everything would be fine. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy gets home and talks to Freddie and get's to meet his Mom's boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on the last chapter please enjoy this one!

"Oh, thank god!" Rosa said as soon as I swung the door open. Rosa ran straight up to me and began checking me over, making sure I wasn't hurt. 

"We were so worried, Billy, why didn't you tell us you weren't coming home with everyone else," Rosa asked. 

"I told Freddie I thought he would tell you guys," I explained as I tried to brush Rosa away. 

"Well, he didn't," I heard Victor say in the background. 

"Oh... sorry?" I said awkwardly. 

"It's okay," Victor replied. 

"Just next time, please call or text one of us," Rosa asked, "Your safety is our top priority." 

"I know, and I'm so sorry, just something came up last minute, and I completely forgot to tell you guys," I frantically apologized. 

"As I said, it's okay. Just let us know next time. Okay?" Victor asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

"Okay," I said, nodding. 

I darted out of the entryway and headed upstairs to my room. When I got there, Freddie was on his bed with homework sprawled around him. 

"Dude! Why didn't you tell Rosa and Victor where I was?" I asked lightly, punching Freddie in the arm. 

"OW! Hello to you too," Freddie said, rubbing his arm, "And to answer you, I wasn't going to lie to them." 

"Why would you be lying..." I began to say, stopping mid-sentence. Freddie was giving me a weird look that said:  _ "I know your lying."  _

" Where were you actually? I called Bowie, and he said you haven't come by," Freddie asked. 

I deeply sighed, knowing that I couldn't hide this from Freddie. Nothing gets past him. "Fine, I'll tell you just promise not to tell Rosa and Victor." 

"Scout's honor." 

"I went to go see my Mom." 

If Freddie had two working legs, I'm sure he would have jumped out of bed in shock. Instead, his eyes almost bulged out of his head. 

"You what? I thought you were done with that." 

"No, dude, I'm not done with her. I can't just be done with her," I explained, taking a seat next to him. 

"But I thought she didn't want you?" 

"It's not that simple," I responded, staring into my hands. 

"It sounds pretty simple to me." 

"Well, it's not she wants to get to know me, so I figured I'd meet her after school and hear her out." 

"I'm going to have to call bullshit on that." 

"I'm serious. She wants to get to know me, so she texted me this morning and asked if I could meet her at this diner, and so I did, and we just sat there and talked." 

Freddie took a deep breath before speaking again as if he was nervous about what to say next," So how'd it go?" 

"It was fine. Actually better than fine, it was great," I said as a small smile escaped my mouth. 

"You seem really happy. I've never seen you like this." 

"Well, this is what I've always wanted to be with my Mom and to enjoy her company, and I think she might finally be ready." 

"Ready for what?" 

"To be my Mom." 

"You're not leaving us, are you?" Freddie asked nervously. 

"Hell no, I love it here, and besides, it was only one time it's going to take a lot more for me to trust her fully.

"Good, I don't think I could live without you," Freddie said, smirking. 

"Me neither." 

***Shazam!***

Over the next few weeks, I saw my Mom practically every day, it was great and a lot of fun. Freddie hadn't told anyone else where I was and what I was doing he even covered for me a few times when I was out a little later then I should have been, but hey that's why he's my best friend. I really thought that maybe my Mom was ready to take me in and perhaps actually be responsible for me, but then I was thrown a curveball. 

So on a random Saturday in March, She invited me over to her apartment so she could show me around before she filed for custody of me. She was going to show me around, let me get comfortable before moving in. I had yet to mention this news to Rosa and Victor because, honestly, I'm nervous how they'll react, and I don't want to hurt them. After showing me around, we were going to head out for lunch. We were about to leave the apartment to go to lunch when my Mom's boyfriend came home. 

Travis is a big burly man with barely any hair and grease and oil all over his face and hands. His appearance matched the voice that I heard all those months ago. 

When he swung the door open to the apartment, my Mom yelped in fear, "Travis your home?!" 

"Yeah, I forgot my charger," He began to say before his eyes fell on me, "Who's this?" He disapprovingly asked as if I was some random trash bag left in the middle of his floor. 

My Mom gathered herself before coming over to me and placing her hand on my shoulder, "This is Billy." 

"What's he doing here?" Travis asked, not losing eye contact with me. 

"We were just about to go to lunch?" She responded. 

"Why?" Travis asked angrily. 

"Well, because he's my son," Mom said this while grimacing as if she was waiting for his temper to explode. and I knew with this guy he probably had one. 

"Your son?!" Travis said as veins started to pop out of his head. 

"Yes, my son," She responded timidly. 

"You told me you had no kids," Travis yelled before punching the wall. 

My heart jumped out of my chest, and my foster kid instinct's kicked in, telling me to ** GET OUT RIGHT NOW. **

"It's a long story, Travis," She explained timidly. 

"I hope it is because I don't like being lied too," Travis said as he began walking over to my Mom with his armed raise. Being in so many abusive foster homes, I knew what was going to happen next. 

"STOP!" I yelled before grabbing Travis's arm. Travis wasn't angry or even mad; he was smiling. 

"Ah, Marilyn, your son thinks he's a hero," Travis chuckled. 

Before I could even react, he yanked me by the neck and slammed me into the wall. 

"Hold it right there, Marilyn, and make sure you watch this. It's all for you," Travis said with venom in his voice. 

I was having a hard time breathing, and I knew there was nothing I could do as Billy Batson since this guy was almost as big as the other me. I looked towards my Mom for support, but she was looking away in fear. 

"You think you can come here. In my home and steal my woman," Travis viciously said, punching me in the ribs. "She's mine, and we don't have enough room for a little punk." 

I could barely breathe and knew the only person that could help me was my Mom, so I looked to her for support. 

"Mom Please," I choked out as I flailed my arms and legs, hoping to escape Travis's grasp. She looked up right into my eyes hearing me, but instead of coming over to my aid or even calling 911 or doing anything at all, she did the unthinkable and walked out fo the room. 

I was in shock and knew right at this moment I was all alone against a monster. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay been busy with another story but here's the final chapter! Enjoy!

I couldn't believe she would do this turn her back on me and leave me to deal with her boyfriend alone. I thought maybe over the last few weeks she had changed as she said, but as she's proven she's still the same woman that abandoned me all those years ago. But I had more pressing problems to worry about right now like how I'm going to escape Travis. 

"Look at that, she's still all mine," Travis laughed, watching my Mom leave the room. This made me angry like white-hot angry because I knew what he was saying was true. 

But I saw this might be my opportunity while Travis was distracted laughing at my depressing realization. While he looked over his shoulder, I gave him a swift kick to the groin, causing him to bend over in pain and release his grip on my neck. I fell to the floor out of breath in pain, not just on my neck but in my heart. My right leg fell awkwardly, causing a sharp pain to crawl up. 

Meanwhile, Travis was practically in the fetal position due to where I kicked him. Once I regained my breath, I noticed Travis was starting to get up, so I gave him one more kick to the ribs putting him down again. 

Once I was confident Travis was down for good, I quickly grabbed my jacket and left the apartment, knowing I needed to get as far away as possible. 

I'm not sure how far I ran, but I didn't stop until I was far, far away. When I finally ran out of breath, I sat down up against an alley's wall. 

I thought my Mom had changed. I thought that maybe she was ready to take responsibility and be there for me, allowing my dream to be a dream no longer. But I was wrong. 

She hadn't changed at all. Instead, she played along for a few weeks to get me to trust her and move in with her. I can't believe I was so stupid once again. She chose her boyfriend over her son. 

I sat there for at least an hour before I finally ran out of tears and knew I needed to get home before Rosa and Victor became worried. 

I pulled myself up and limped my way home many people gave me odd looks, but the worst of all was Rosa's. 

"Oh, my god billy?" Rosa said as I limped up the driveway. "Are you hurt?" 

I was, but I couldn't say that. "I'm fine." 

"No, you're not don't lie to me. Come on inside, let me look at you." Rosa began guiding me inside when Victor appeared at the doorway. He looked worried and started coming down to help when Rosa stopped him. 

"I've got em get the first aid kit, please!" 

Rosa sat me on the couch in the living room, helping me take off my jacket and get me comfortable. She asked where I was hurt, and I answered, telling her it was my neck, ribs, and my foot. Then she asked the question I was dreading, "Who did this?" 

I looked down as she opened the first-aid kit messing with my bracelet. Rosa noticed and put a comforting hand on my knee, "It's okay, Billy, you can tell us." 

"I know it's just hard for me to say out loud," I said on the verge of tears. 

"Take your time," Victor said, sitting next to Rosa on the coffee table. 

I took a deep breath as the tears escaped me, "It was my Mom. My Mom's boyfriend, actually." 

Victor and Rosa looked at each in surprise before they turned to me sympathetically. 

"I'm sorry, Billy. Do you want to talk about it?" Rosa asked. 

I didn't, but last time when I was sick, I kept my mouth shut, and things only got worse. Freddie told me to trust Rosa and Victor, so I am. 

I told them about the last few weeks and seeing her explaining why I've been home late a lot. I even told them that Freddie covered for me a few times. I apologized for that, making Freddie get dragged into my problems again.

When I got to what Travis and my Mom did today, I saw how upset and angry they both became. Honestly, it made me feel worse than I already felt. 

Rosa asked me to take my shoes off so she could put Ice on my injured foot. Rosa began wrapping the Ice on when she looked up at me with a smile. 

"Feeling better?" 

"Yes, but no," I replied. 

Rosa and Victor gave me confused looks. 

"I still feel stupid for getting sucked back into the void that is my Mom. I shouldn't have given her another chance. I'm so stupid." I cried out. 

"No, no, your not son," Victor said, grabbing ahold of my shoulder. "Billy, you did what every kid would do. You thought you had a shot with your Mom. You know how many kids would go for that?" 

I looked him straight in the eye. 

"Every single one," Victor said softly. 

"But I have you guys, your my Mom and Dad, not her." 

I think I caught them off guard I've never called them Mom and Dad before, but I meant it Victor and Rosa are my parents, not some witch that shares my blood. 

"That means so much Billy, but will never be the real thing, and every kid wants affection from their real parents, so please don't beat your self up about it. It's okay you did nothing wrong. Okay?" 

"Okay." 

Everyone was listening on the stairs, and we didn't find out until Freddie slipped with his cane. They all tried to play it cool, but I knew, and it made me smile, and I needed that right now. Everyone asked if I was okay, especially Darla, who practically broke my ribs with a hug, but the warmth was what I needed. I was home, and no person would change my mind about that. 

_ That following Friday _

The rest of my week was pretty average. School, homework, and the occasional superheroine, and the best part was Friday night I got to play at Bowie's guitar shop for open mic night again. I'm excited about it because after the beginning of my week playing in front of my family was exactly what I needed. 

Freddie and I were walking out of school, ready to meet up with everyone else when I heard my name called. I looked to my right and saw who it was. 

It was my Mom. 

Why was she here? It made zero sense. 

"Dude, who's that?" Freddie asked. 

"My Mom." 

"Oh, oh!" 

"Relax, Freddie. Can you tell the others I'll be right there I need to do something first." 

"Yeah, sure." 

Freddie headed off to meet everyone while I walked over to my Mom. 

She had a slight smile on her face and a red mark on her face and a swollen lip. I know where she got that. 

"I thought this was your school I've been so worried since last week. Are you okay?" 

_ "Like you'd care?" I thought.  _

"What are you doing here?" I asked. 

"I wanted to see you make sure you're alright." 

"I'm fine. Now please go were done." I said, beginning to walk away. 

"Billy, please. Give me another chance." She pleaded. 

"Why should I?! After what he did!" I yelled back at her. 

"Because, because-" She tried to say, "Because I love you." 

I wanted to scream or run into a bus whatever came first, "No, you don't, if you did, you wouldn't have walked out on me when I begged for your help!"

She seemed defeated at a lost for words realizing what she did to me. "Please, Billy." 

I couldn't believe her, and I didn't know how to make her realize were done. I can't forgive her for what she did, not this time. But then I had an idea of how she could feel what I felt, and I knew the perfect time to do it. 

"Fine, I sing and play guitar at this show tonight. If you come, maybe I'll give you another chance." 

"Okay, I can do that. Thank you." 

I nodded before meeting up with everyone else. They all looked worried, but I promised everyone, especially Freddie, that I'm fine and ready to go home. 

_ Later that night _

When we got to Bowie's shop, everyone took their seats while I went to find Bowie. I had to change the song I was singing since my Mom was coming. It would be coming from my soul. 

While I got ready in the back, I stuck my head out from the curtain and found my Mom sitting near the front with a smile on her face. I knew after tonight we would finally be done and done for good. 

After four other acts, it was finally my turn. I grabbed my guitar, took a deep breath, and waited for Bowie's announcement. 

"Okay, and for our final act. A guy that a veteran here at Grayson guitars singing Better Place, please welcome Billy Batson!" 

The crowd applauded as I stepped out and took my seat in front of the mic, taking one last deep breath. I saw Rosa, Victor, and all my siblings with happy, genuine smiles on their faces excited to see me play. Then I saw my Mom who had a small, almost fake smile on her face, and I knew her love wasn't genuine; she wouldn't have hurt me like she did if her love was real. 

"Hi, everybody, thanks for coming. I hope you enjoy this one. It means a lot to me. So here we go. 

_ Get away from me _

_ Hide your shame from me _

_ Get away somehow _

_ You drag me down _

_ Deny it's over _

_ Just wait and see _

_ I don't owe you anything _

_ And you don't own me _

_ I will not forget _

_ Don't burden me with all of your problems _

_ Don't weigh me down with all of your fears _

_ Cutting you out of my life forever _

_ To tear apart this pain that I feel _

_ Every day's the same, _

_ Driving me insane _

_ Just take one step back _

_ I'm getting my life on track _

_ Realizing now, how you bring me down _

_ I'm in such a better place _

_ Without you around _

_ I will not forget _

_ Don't burden me with all of your problems _

_ Don't weigh me down with all of your fears _

_ Cutting you out of my life forever _

_ To tear apart this pain that I feel _

_ The pain that I feel _

_ The pain that I feel _

_ To tear apart _

_ Tear apart, the pain that I feel _

_ I will not forget _

_ Don't burden me with all of your problems _

_ Don't weigh me down with all of your fears _

_ Cutting you out of my life forever _

_ To tear apart this pain that I feel _

_ Don't burden me with all of your problems _

_ Don't weigh me down with all of your fears _

_ Cutting you out of my life forever _

_ To tear apart this pain that I feel _

As I sang, the lyrics came from my soul because this was how I felt about my Mom. I needed to cut her out to tear apart my pain. This pain I've been holding practically my whole life, she needed to hear that. 

I looked at her the whole time I played, letting her get the message loud and clear. 

She appeared to be on the verge of tears when I finished, and for a slit a second, I felt terrible, but then I remembered last week and the last ten years and all the pain and scars on my body and in my soul. 

All the pain I've felt has been because of her. She should have been there to be my Mom; instead, she was selfish and let the state take  _ care of me _ . 

When the applause died down, all I could do is smile and look at Freddie, Darla, Mary, Eugene, Pedro, and especially Victor and Rosa. They were my parents, and everyone else was my family, my real family. 

My Mom took one last look at me before getting up and leaving the store. She heard me, I know it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any idea for future short story's surrounding Billy let me know. I'm working on Trust me, but I would love to do some shorts when Trust me is done. Anyway thanks for the support!
> 
> P.S the song is Better Place by Saint Asonia they have a lot of songs that I think relate to Billy's story you should check them out!


End file.
